dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:IndieNerd
Archive RE: Capitalized names Sorry about that. I didn't know there was a naming policy. Thanks for the heads up! I've also been using my (running AutoWikiBrowser) to make general fixes, such as typos, misspelled words, grammar errors, etc. If there's anything else I can do to help, let me know. I really like this game - it's on my personal top 10 list for favorite games of 2012 - and I always have the wiki open on my second monitor when I play, so I'll surely be making more fixes and improvements. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Units I was editing the werepig page with aditional info and I saw you (I bet it's you) added info regarding running speed,walking speed, attack range, attack period and I thought "1 what"? Seconds (abviously seconds but is it really 1?) metres? or other units that are used by the devs? In case it is indicated in the code, I would recommend adding it. Cyde042 (talk) 17:13, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :The code doesn't have any real world analogies for distance (as far as I know). Anything I write (like meter, 5 meters, 10 cm) or anything I base on (compared to Wilson's assumed height) will be my speculation. Devs haven't (again, as far as I know) said anything about this. :Attack period is more complicated than that, there's bunch or cooldowns and stuff, and I don't even really understand it to give an exact value. — INDIENERD (TALK) 17:53, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey there :-) Plesure to talk to you, just found out about this wikia and thought I would sign up and make an account so that I can input some of my ideas and help some people on here with in-game related problems/questions. Nippul (talk) 18:51, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Character Quotes Hi, i was thinking about adding adding what characters say when they examing things on most pages. i was wondering what you thought about it and if i did what the format should be. i was thinking something simple, probably in the trivia section. wilson: "willson's speach" willow: "this is what willow says" and so on.. Addera (talk) 17:57, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :I have thought about this. The thing is there are already 4 characters, and more to come (Unimplemented/Speculated_Characters). That's 16 if all are implemented, so that's 16 quotes for every item. I mean, even 4 is already a lot. So I don't think this is a good idea in this case. — INDIENERD (TALK) 18:13, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Helping out I'm quite glad to hear from you, I'll be happy to help out, I can help share printscreens for now! Reason why I joined Wiki was Don't Starve Wiki, enjoying the read. Hope I can pitch in soon! -Ww Walt w (talk) 05:40, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Joining thank you for the welcome, I mainly joined after I edited the spam so I can help fix if the troller comes back. however I am glad to help in any way I can :) donnyh13 Donnyh13 (talk) 01:48, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Gifs Dear indieNerd i sometimes don't know what to type for my gifs pictures and i am sorry for that also can i replace the normal pictures for gif ones? thanks P.S. does the gif move? because i can't see them move and they move ONLY of i click it your old chap friend. GentleMenMew :You can replace them if you want. It's not a good idea to have animated gifs in the article. The quality will always be subpar to video or even several still frames. And it very distracting, not to mention when there are several of them and they are not placed in a gallery but scattered around. — INDIENERD (TALK) 09:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::okay so you are telling me to NOT put the gifs in the gallery or what? and i should make them in high quality right? and also should i add a post for pig quotes? (too bad someone remove them and i was working hard and i am sorry of i did something wrong) ::you're old chap friend. GentleMenMew :::Gifs in gallery do not animate by default, so it is fine to keep them that way. But the quality will still be lower, as we can't really host megabytes of animated image data. As I said, the quality of gifs will always be lower than videos or still frames, that's just how they work. :::I was the one who removed the quotes. The purpose of the Wiki is to give general, although pretty specific information, such as "Pigs often articulate what they are doing at the moment, such as asking what the player is about to give them or calling out that they are running home." But not including every single quote. Same with items, characters, and every other thing. It's not the goal of the Wiki to copy all quotes from the game, because knowing these quotes doesn't help the player in any way. (Also, we have all the game files available, so technically it would have taken some 5 minutes to copy-paste them all. Sorry, if you spent a lot of time on this.) — INDIENERD (TALK) 16:38, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Quotes On the character quotes page, can you help me out with Wolfgang? I don't play as him much. Mjiop22 (talk) 17:14, January 13, 2013 (UTC)mjiop22 :I posted a message on your talk page. We have actual in-game string file for this, we don't need to manually write them all. — INDIENERD (TALK) 17:18, January 13, 2013 (UTC) How do you get to the quotes in the decompiled lua script? Mjiop22 (talk) 21:03, January 13, 2013 (UTC)mjiop22